Lucas Saint
Currently Lucas Saint finds himself exploring the city of Stormwind and the surrounding area. These new experiences provide him with a constant sense of wonder and he seems eager to help people understand the glory that is the Scarlet Crusade. History Lucas was born to a farming couple on the outskirts of the peaceful town of Cinderhome. In his early years he took a liking to the Light despite being predestined to take after his father in the fields. Resigning himself to his fate he continued into his twenties without any notable highlights. In a small town like Cinderhome he became a staple in a community that thrived off of their trade with Hearthglen to the west. While he maintained his families household and looked after his parents in their old age he spent his free time helping out the local chapel with anything they should need. His rather simple life took a drastic turn for the worse when the plague struck. He had heard rumblings from his frequent interactions with traders but the true scope of this plague was not something he could wrap his mind about. When the Scourge finally came to Cinderhome the town stood no chance. His father and mother were one of the first to be struck down in the coming tide while Lucas was away from home with his sister. Unable to comprehend the horrors that he witnessed he fled into the mountains with his sister in tow. Oddly enough, the loss of his parents didn't shatter him nearly as much as the loss of his idyllic way of life. By some miracle they managed to find their way to Tyr's Hand and the safety that it provided. Seeing this as a chance to redefine himself he decided to make himself useful in the chapel while his sister fell into the ranks of the town's defenders. Seeing the constant death and destruction wrought by the Scourge acted as a constant reminder of everything he had lost. While Order of the Silver Hand proved to be what saved Tyr's Hand, it was not enough to save his sister who fell in battle shortly before the Order splintered. Placing his blame on what he saw as neglect, he began to spend more and more time with those who saw Abbendis as the true voice of reason. When the Order of the Silver Hand finally collapsed he was all too eager to put his support behind the alliance with the newly founded Scarlet Crusade. His prior support saw him quickly promoted through the ranks and into the position of Inquisitor. He spent his days proving himself to the Scarlet cause in both the dungeons and in the chapel. While he was proficient in his methods he often clashed with leadership in some of the hard line ideology the Scarlet Crusade expounded. When Brother Crowley was dispatched to Stormwind to act as Emissary, Lucas volunteered his investigative services as an Inquisitor and to lend weight to the cause. The leadership saw this as an opportunity to relieve themselves of these minor squabbles and quickly accepted his request. Physical Description Lucas Saint spend most of his life in the fields and is no stranger to the hard work that it entails. His physical appearance speaks of someone who knows the pains of manual labor. He often finds himself wearing robes in an effort to fit his role as an Inquisitor and detach himself from his laborious past. With red hair and a beard to match, he takes great care in his facial features. The allegiance of this man is unmistakable as his Scarlet tabard is always proudly displayed and impeccably maintained. Category:Human